


that one voltron chat fic [DISCONTINUED]

by Nozomirai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Group chat, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomirai/pseuds/Nozomirai
Summary: a group-chat fic made for fundon't take this too seriously loli'll update whenever I can





	1. when you can't sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 5 AM so please don't judge it too harshly
> 
> lanceylance= lance  
> kogayne= keith  
> pidgeon= pidge  
> chunkyhunky= hunk  
> Space Dead™= shiro

**kogayne renamed the group chat to "insomnia sucks"**

 

 **[5:07] kogayne:**  I'm bored...

 **[5:07] lanceylance:**  y dont u go 2 sleep? its fucking 5AM

 **[5:07] kogayne:**  read the name of the gc

 **[5:07] lanceylance:** oh ok

 **[5:08] kogayne:**  btw why are you up to? at this hour

 **[5:14]** **lanceylance:**  i forgot i had an assignment due today and my class starts at 8 so... yea

 **[5:15] kogayne:**  that's why u should do ur hw up ahead

 **[5:15] lanceylance:**  can't do won't do

 **[5:15]**   **kogayne:**  what about ur "beauty sleep"?

 **[5:15]**   **lanceylance:**  its fine its friday after all

 **[5:15]**   **kogayne:**  if u say so

 **[5:19]**   **pidgeon:**  can u guys sthu I'm trying to sleep

 **[5:19]**   **lanceylance:**  hey pidge

 **[5:20]**   **kogayne:**  pidge every1 knows u don't sleep

 **[5:20]**   **pidgeon:** true

 **[5:25]**   **Space Dead™:**  why are you all not sleeping here

 **[5:25]**   **lanceylance:**  hey dad

 **[5:25]**   **pidgeon:**  hey dad

 **[5:25]**   **kogayne:**  hey dad

 **[5:26]**   **kogayne:**  we could ask u the same, Shiro

 **[5:27]**   **Space Dead™:**  I had a nightmare so I woke up.

 **[5:27]**   **kogayne:** oh

 **[5:28]**   **kogayne:**  want me to come over and spend some quality brother time™?

 **[5:28]**   **Space Dead™:**  Please.

 **[5:28]**   **pidgeon:**  disgusting

 **[5:28]**   **lanceylance:**  brotherly love

 **[5:29]**   **lanceylance:**  my poor little heart

 **[5:29]**   **kogayne:** didn't u have an assignment to do?

 **[5:30]**   **lanceylance:**  just finished it so now i'm gonna pour myself some coffee

 **[5:30]**   **pidgeon:**  can u make one for me 2?

 **[5:30]**   **lanceylance:**  ofc!

 **[5:30]**   **pidgeon:**  thx

 **[5:32]**   **chunkyhunky:**  what is going on here

 **[5:32]**   **lanceylance:**  HUNK!!! 

 **[5:32]**   **chunkyhunky:**  Lance ! <3 

 **[5:33]**   **chunkyhunky:**  I repeat myself

 **[5:33]**   **chunkyhunky:**  what is going on here

 **[5:33]**   **kogayne:**  morning hunk

 **[5:33]**   **pidgeon:** hey hunk

 **[5:34]**   **pidgeon:**  basically lance had hw he forgot to do, keith is stuck w insomnia, they woke me up and shiro had a nightmare

 **[5:35]**   **lanceylance:**  btw is shiro alright? he didn't type anything since keith went to him

 **[5:35]**   **kogayne:**  he fell asleep again after I hummed a bit to him

 **[5:35]**   **lanceylance:**  wHAT

 **[5:35]**   **lanceylance:**  U SANG ND I WASN'T THERE TO HEAR IT?!! 

 **[5:35]**   **pidgeon:**  keith can sing??? 

 **[5:36]**   **pidgeon:**  omg blackmail material I need a vid

 **[5:37]**   **lanceylance:**  omg u guys never heard him sing b4??? i feel blessed

 **[5:38]**   **chunkyhunky:**  actually I did

 **[5:38]**   **kogayne:**  when did both of u hear me sing??? 

 **[5:39]**   **chunkyhunky:**  when u helped me cook I heard u humming, it was really good

 **[5:40]**   **lanceylance:** u don't remember? well u were pretty drunk so i guess that's normal

 **[5:40]**   **lanceylance:** remember when we hang out at that bar last month? we ended up at my place and u sang no one from Alicia Keys with a guitar

 **[5:42]**   **lanceylance:** _[keithsingingwoah.mp4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mHJkLuZD64&list=PLW68_lHQ6CViTL3fCa3Jj2217hSA8TxYM&index=2)_

 **[5:42]**   **lanceylance:**  that was so sweet

 **[5:42]**   **pidgeon:**  hOLY SH-

 **[5:42]**   **chunkyhunky:**  what the

 **[5:42]**   **kogayne:**  I don't even remember it

 **[5:43]**   **kogayne:**  delete this pls

 **[5:43]**   **lanceylance:**  what? nO

 **[5:43]**   **lanceylance:** NEVER

 **[5:44]**   **kogayne:**  ugh... why does this happen to me

 **[5:44]**   **chunkyhunky:**  what do you mean? it's perfect!!!

 **[5:44]**   **pidgeon:**  sarcasm aside, damn keith I didn't know you could sing

 **[5:45]**   **kogayne:**  that's bc I can't???

 **[5:45]**   **lanceylance:**  stop the bullshit I have footage as proof

 **[5:45]**   **kogayne:**  you have MORE??? 

 **[5:46]**   **lanceylance:**  u honestly think u only sang ONE song?

 **[5:46]**   **kogayne:**  pls don't upload any more blackmail material for pidge

 **[5:49]**   **lanceylance:** _[honestly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6wDOi2HrsI&list=PLW68_lHQ6CViTL3fCa3Jj2217hSA8TxYM&index=1)[.mp4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6wDOi2HrsI&list=PLW68_lHQ6CViTL3fCa3Jj2217hSA8TxYM&index=1)_ , _[woah.mp4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAm5649sUEM)_

 **[5:49]**   **lanceylance:**  woops

 **[5:49]**   **lanceylance:**  sorry buddy

 **[5:50]**   **kogayne:**  i hate u so much rn

 **[5:50]**   **lanceylance:**  u know it isn't true *wink*

 **[5:50]**   **kogayne:**  u wish

 **[5:50]**   **pidgeon:**  disgusting

 **[5:51]**   **chunkyhunky:**  please stop there are children around here

 **[5:51]**   **pidgeon:**  who are u calling a child?! 

 **[5:52]**   **chunkyhunky:**  me, I am a child

 **[5:52]**   **pidgeon:**  oh alright then

 **[5:53]**   **kogayne:**  I'm going to sleep

 **[5:53]**   **lanceylance:**  sleep well babe~ <3

 **[5:53]**   **kogayne:**  fuck u

_kogayne went offline_

**[5:54]** **pidgeon:** how can they be so disgusting so early in the morning

 **[5:54]**   **chunkyhunky:**  they just love each other a lot

 **[5:55]**   **lanceylance:**  yeah right lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you can't sleep... you tell that to the whole group chat so that you can all be sleep deprived mess together lol
> 
> You can find Steven Yeun (Keith) singing right there --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mHJkLuZD64, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6wDOi2HrsI, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAm5649sUEM
> 
> Sooo, this could stand as a one shot or I could write more of this, I'm still unsure. I already have some idea for some other chapters sitting in my drafts but it'll depend on my motivation if I actually finish and publish them. (Tips: I'm highly motivated when I get comments so you know what to do ;))
> 
> Update: I guess I'll continue this, but I just started uni so it might take some time... I promise to do my best tho! and if you have any suggestion, just post a comment and I'll try to do it!  
> I also changed the layout a bit so it's easier to read :)


	2. the reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [2:04 PM] pidgeon: now that I think about it, Keith
> 
> [2:05 PM] kogayne: yeah?
> 
> [2:06 PM] pidgeon: your birthday is like, soon, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: feels, lots of them

**insomnia sucks**

**[2:04 PM] pidgeon:**  now that I think about it, Keith

**[2:05 PM] kogayne:** yeah?

**[2:06 PM] pidgeon:**  your birthday is like, soon, right?

**[2:06 PM] kogayne:**  um yeah it's on the 23rd but don't worry abt it

**[2:06 PM] kogayne:**  i don't really like celebrating my birthday anyway

**[2:07 PM] lanceylance:**  why not?

**[2:07 PM] kogayne:** no reason, just drop it

**[2:07 PM] Flower Princess:**  Keith, it's a once-in-a-year event! Why wouldn't you want to celebrate it?

**[2:08 PM] kogayne:** like I said, I don't want to! why can't you understand in this sentence?!!

**[2:08 PM] lanceylance:** wow hey calm down man

**[2:08 PM] lanceylance:** we're just curious on why you're so adamant about this

**[2:08 PM] kogayne:** WELL HOW ABOUT YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS

**[2:09 PM] Space Dead™:** Why did Keith throw his phone and locked himself in his room?

**[2:09 PM] Space Dead™:**  Oh.

**[2:10 PM] Space Dead™:** Guys, that was really inconsiderate of you. If Keith doesn't want to tell you, you shouldn't force him.

**[2:10 PM] lanceylance:**  you know the reason shiro?

**[2:11 PM] Space Dead™:**  Yes. But I won't tell you, it is not my place to do so.

**[2:11 PM] Space Dead™:**  When Keith feels ready to tell you, he will. But for now, don't push him.

**[2:11 PM] pidgeon:**  okay... tell keith we're sorry

**[2:12 PM] Flower Princess:** we just wanted to show him how we care about him for his birthday

**[2:12 PM] lanceylance:**  i guess we shouldn't have been that pushy

**[2:13 PM] Space Dead™:** I'm sure you meant no harm. As long as you understood you were wrong.

**[2:13 PM] Space Dead™:**  He said he accepts your apologies and that he's sorry he got angry.

**[2:13 PM] Flower Princess:**  gosh I want to give him a hug right now

**[2:13 PM] Flower Princess:**  please give him a hug for me

**[2:14 PM] pidgeon:**  i'm not usually the one showing attention but, give him a hug from me too

**[2:14 PM] lanceylance:** yeah, me three

**[2:16 PM] Space Dead™:** Hey, this is Keith. I'm sorry I got mad and yelled at you... The 23rd isn't exactly a day filled with great memories... I know you just wanted to be the best of the best friends and I'm so glad I got to meet you all I don't even know how to say how much I love you guys. The reason why I don't want to celebrate my birthday is because... that's also the day my dad left me. And now I'm crying, gosh I'm such a mess I just wish you guys don't hate me now. You're like family to me.

**[2:17 PM] Flower Princess:** we could never hate you, Keith!

**[2:17 PM] lanceylance:**  Allura is right! I tease you all the time but it's only a way to show that I care about you!

**[2:17 PM] pidgeon:** You're family to us too, Keith!

**Flower Princess renamed the group chat to "Keith's daily amount of love and support"**   

**[2:18 PM] chunkyhunk:** I feel like I always miss the important parts of this chat

**[2:19 PM] chunkyhunk:**  Keith, we can't exactly say we know how you feel but, at least, if you need someone to talk to you know you can always turn to us

**[2:19 PM] chunkyhunk:**  we're there for you man <3

**[2:19 PM] lanceylance:** and that's why Hunk is the heart of this team

**[2:19 PM] lanceylance:** he always knows when someone is hurting and what will help them

**[2:20 PM] chunkyhunk:**  btw I made cookies for everyone so maybe we could do a movie marathon? ^^

**[2:20 PM] lanceylance:**  what did I say

**[2:22 PM] Space Dead™:**  Shiro again. Keith is still sobbing a bit but he said he wants to go so I guess we'll be at your place in 30 min.

**[2:23 PM] chunkyhunk** : great :D

**[2:23 PM] lanceylance:**  I'll help Hunk setting everything up, Pidge can prepare what we'll be watching

**[2:23 PM] pidgeon:**  got it

**[2:25 PM] Flower Princess:**  I'm near the store, want me to bring anything?

**[2:26 PM] chunkyhunk:**  we might need a bit more of milk and eggs

**[2:26 PM] lanceylance:**  oh! could you buy some raspberry juice? keith really likes those

**[2:28 PM] Flower princess:**  okay! i'll be at your place in a few then, see you soon <3

**[2:28 PM] chunkyhunk:**  see you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suffered when I wrote this so you get to suffer with me :)


	3. Update/Announcement

Hey guys, I wanted to make an update/announcement on this fanfic and tell things properly.

This fanfiction is going to be discontinued. Reason: I don't feel comfortable with VLD anymore.

It was a fun show at first and I had like, 10 new chapters in my drafts that I never published, but there's been so much going on (also due to the fact that I got caught up with personal stuff)... I don't think it's a good idea for me to continue writing this fic. I'll still be around though and I might try rewriting the stuff I already have, but it'll be posted as a new work then. 

Hopefully, we will see each other again for another story. Until then, I wish you the best. :)

**Author's Note:**

> links to my social media ;)  
> twitter: @nozomimi01  
> tumblr: nozomirai.tumblr.com


End file.
